


coffeeshop hangout

by nolongervoid



Series: 12 Days of Ramenzo [9]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, dia pls dont kill me for inaccuracies, so i hate it too dont worry :'), this is probably my least favorite thing written so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongervoid/pseuds/nolongervoid
Summary: Ramen has to work at the coffeeshop on Christmas.
Relationships: Kaizo/Ramenman (BoBoiBoy)
Series: 12 Days of Ramenzo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053443
Kudos: 3





	coffeeshop hangout

There are worse places to be spending Christmas morning at, Ramen muses, as he flicks a switch and the dark cafe comes to life. Glowing lamp light reflects off the dark floor and illuminates wooden slats accenting the walls, giving the room that signature cozy coffeeshop atmosphere. He sets the coffeepots to heat up, and the aroma of freshly-brewed coffee fills the room.

It’s a nice place and he doesn’t really mind working here. Usually, anyway. But Christmas Day - the one day of the year that  _ should _ have been a universal holiday, the day for spending time with loved ones and festive celebration - Ramen really wishes his manager could have given him the day off.

Unfortunately, he was the last resort option to take up the morning shift. He supposes he should be grateful it wasn’t the afternoon or evening shift - that’s when most people  _ really _ want to be at home relaxing with family or friends - but it still sucks to be working on a stat holiday.

At least Kaizo will be there to greet him when he gets back. His flight is this morning, so he’ll be waiting for Ramen at home when his shift finally ends.  _ Finally. _

It feels like an age since they last saw each other, and they’ve been calling each other every day in preparation for today - it’s almost surreal to think that as soon as he steps out those doors again, he’ll be coming back home to his fiance.

The machines whir and Ramen clears up the countertop as snow lightly falls outside. Usually there’s a long queue lined up by now, but this morning isn’t nearly as busy - probably because far people are going to work today. There’s still customers, though, and as the only one working this morning, Ramen doesn’t quite get a break between filling cups and dishing out pastries.

The tips are more generous than usual, probably out of pity, really, that he’s stuck working on Christmas Day. He thanks every customer and wishes them Happy Holidays and they reply in turn.

Ramen works on autopilot - his legs move him around the kitchen and his ears translate directions to his hands, but his mind wanders off to think about Kaizo again. If his flight hasn’t been delayed, he’ll be touching down soon, collecting his luggage, hailing a taxi or a shuttle or the bus…

He pours cream into an espresso and slides it across the counter, wondering if Kaizo can unlock the door himself. Ramen doesn’t remember if he has a key, though he may have left the door open this morning. He’ll probably be getting a call soon, requesting entry into the apartment complex.

Automatic ‘hello’, ‘you’re welcome’, ‘take care out there!’, ‘happy holidays!’. Customers file in and out. Ramen enters orders and prints stickers and slaps them on cups, then fills them to the brim. A plastic lid over hot liquid, and the next order.

“Happy holidays,” Ramen wishes, waving absentmindedly as he turns his attention back to the order menu on the screen. “Next!”

“I’ll have a Peppermint Mocha.”

Ramen realizes with a start that the voice is familiar. He does a double take and stares over the counter at the new customer leaning over the counter with his hands folded, a sly smile on his face.

Ramen gapes. “ _ Kaizo? _ ”

Kaizo smirks and Ramen shakes his head vigorously to make sure he’s not hallucinating.

“You’re back?!”

“Clear skies till we got here so the plane landed early,” Kaizo explains.

“And you came here?” Ramen glances at the clock. “My shift ends in an hour - you could have gone back to the apartment.”

“An hour without you,” Kaizo points out. “I may as well meet you here.”

Ramen’s heart swells and he’s about to go on, but the person in line behind Kaizo clears their throat, disgruntled. Kaizo shifts to the side to allow them forward, while Ramen ducks back to the screen to type out a sticker, smirking slightly, before heading back to whip up his drink.

Ramen forces himself to focus on the coffee machines, but his attention is still on Kaizo. It’s surreal to see him standing right  _ there _ , physically present. They’ve video-called a lot in the past, but it’s not the same as seeing him in the flesh, and Ramen has to restrain himself from just leaping over the counter and kissing Kaizo senseless.

Alas, he’ll have to wait.

Kaizo accepts the cup and glances at the sticker reading ‘ _ order for Kazoo _ ’. He casts Ramen an unimpressed look and settles against the far end of the counter so as not to serve as an obstacle to other customers. The next order comes without a tip, and Ramen runs a hand through his hair, willing himself to concentrate. 

One more hour…

Kaizo is giving him Eyes over his coffee cup and Ramen swallows, dragging his eyes back to the screen. He rushes through the next few customers and Kaizo drains his cup, tossing it in the trash before returning to his spot, arms crossed over his chest, eyes glued to Ramen.

“Need some help?” he finally offers. “You’ve been manning the station alone all morning.”

Ramen raises an eyebrow. “And you’re licensed to work here?”

“Pfft, it’s not like they know. Or care,” Kaizo adds. “I can work the register and you can mix the drinks.”

Ramen hesitates for a moment as a group of girls walks in all together, then gives in. Kaizo scurries back behind the counter and frowns at the screen for a moment, tapping a few buttons before presumably getting the hang of it, and the customer at the front of the line gives him a skeptical look but asks for an Eggnog Latte. Ramen gives him one last long look as he asks for a name, before returning to the back to fill a cup.

He must admit it’s far more efficient this way. He’s still hurrying at the back, but there’s a queue now of people with placed orders, waiting for their drinks. The group of girls arrives at the front of the lines and they gush with high voices - Ramen watches as one of them bat their eyelashes at Kaizo, who simply looks on, deadpan.

_ Too bad for them _ , Ramen thinks to himself while blending cream with ice for some heathen who ordered a Frappuccino in the middle of winter,  _ he’s already taken. _

They do leave a nicely sizable tip, though, so he isn’t complaining.

After approximately forever, the clock strikes 12:15 and Ramen’s co-worker rushes in through the door and his shift is finally,  _ finally _ over. The co-worker raises an eyebrow when they see Kaizo stepping back from the cash register, but doesn’t question it, and Ramen throws off his apron and grabs his jacket, following Kaizo outside.

The moment they step out of the coffeeshop, Ramen grabs him and Kaizo throws his arms around his neck, kissing him hard. They break away, shuffling away from the coffeeshop, and Ramen winds his arm around Kaizo’s torso, Kaizo latching onto his arm.

“How was your flight?” Ramen asks, as they begin the trek back to the apartment. It’s been snowing all day, and the sidewalks haven’t been cleared yet.

“It was fine. I can’t believe they made you work on Christmas Day .”

“It could be worse,” Ramen points out. “I could be working Christmas night.”

Kaizo laughs sarcastically and tightens his grip on Ramen’s arm. 

“But now you’re free for a while, right?”

“A week, my manager promised.”

“ _ I’ve got you all to myself, then, _ ” Kaizo looks satisfied.

Ramen raises an eyebrow and Kaizo pouts.

“What? I missed you,” he says honestly, kicking snow with his feet.

Ramen remembers months of yearning phone calls and softens. “I missed you too.”

He ducks in and presses a kiss to his lips, and Kaizo returns it in full. Ramen can feel him smiling against his mouth and he can’t help but grin, too.


End file.
